Over the love of you
by Faintdegree
Summary: She'd never thought she could fall for a shem, and he'd never thought an elf would love him. The growth of Cullen and Lavellans relationship through the many trials they both face. Will it succeed or will their hearts be torn asunder? Rated M for Violence and sexual themes.


**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this. I have (hopefully) big plans for this story. It will follow the main story, but with original Ideas sprinkled in. Obviously it goes without saying that I don't own anything to do with Dragon age or Bioware.**

* * *

><p>He watched her train, watched as her body moved like water. Muscles fluid, flexible beyond belief, maker knew how she managed to twist her form into such shapes. But she did, and though he knew of her extensive years as a hunter, it still surprised him.<p>

The little he knew of Levallan, _Ellana_ he corrected, was astonishing even to himself. She'd spent countless hours getting to know him, listening to every boring detail of his macabre life. And he hadn't asked a single question in return. What he knew was she was from clan Lavellan, a dalish group that wandered mostly towards the free marches. She was a hunter, and by the way she worked her blades, a damn good one.

Beyond that.. nothing.

Right then she was training with Cassandra, not far from where he watched the troops. The seeker would charge at her, shield low with most of her body weight behind it. Ellana would swerve and strike with her daggers catching against the wooden training shield. They would catch their breath and the dance would renew. The elf would vanish, using her surroundings to blend in seamlessly. Cassandra would pause, eyes squinting into the setting sun to try and find her opponent. The only sign that would give Ellana away was her foot prints in the snow and Cassandra would turn and block the incoming attack.

"Enjoying the show Commander?" He turned to his left with a start. Lelianna, the Inquisitions spymaster smirked beside him, arms crossed against her chest. He relaxed and continued to watch the sparring match.

"They are well matched. It has been a while since I have seen anyone last this long against another. Especially against Cassandra." He remembered the last time he sparred against the seeker and rolled his shoulder. She held nothing back, he gave her that.

He saw the woman nod beside him. "I agree, though I do believe Cassandra shall tire first."

"How so?" He asked perplexed.

"Cassandra is about brute strength, they die quick and clean. She overpowers them. Ellana is smaller, more fragile. But more importantly quicker."

Cullen scoffed. "Cassandra is not some burly qunari. She is lithe also and you should not count her out so quickly." The seeker in question, lunged forward giving Ellana barely enough time to swerve out of harms way. Using the spin as momentum she leapt up, her daggers a flurry around her as each hit pushed Cassandra. _Maker. _He heard the woman gasp.

Lelianna smiled smugly beside him, "Speed and agility will always be superior brute strength."

He grunted, turning away from the woman with a frown. He'd seen his fair share of rogues and warriors pitted against each other, though the outcome was usually equal. But Cassandra was not simply strength. She was also agility and precision. Qualities, it seemed, the herald also possessed.

But it was different, _she _was different. Where as Cassandra was tall, dominant and was the epitome of power, Ellana was lithe, graceful and deadly. She would dodge blows as though it were merely a dance. Feet light on the ground, limbs bending in impossible ways. He swore at one point her toes were by her head. She reminded him of the fabled halla, beauty incarnated, proud and resilient. But with a ferocity and fierceness that could rival that of any wild wolf. He'd oftentimes been referred to a lion himself though he laughed at the notion.

Her thick hair brown hair swirled around her face, illuminated by the lowering sun to cast a halo. Her eyes were green and as sharp as her tongue, focused only on one goal. She would study Cassandra, eye's flickering between unseen points as she planned her next move. In a heartbeat she would pounce and a flurry of blades would follow.

"You're blushing Commander." The Orlesian whispered next to him, and he felt heat rise from his neck.

"Nonsense. It is simply the cool air ." He expired.

"Mmmhmmm. Lucky for you, our Herald seems to have tired out her partner. Perhaps now is your time to move in, hmm?" The bard gave a knowing smile, her lips pulling the smallest amount.

"Thank you Lelianna, but i have work to attend to and -Ah, Herald."

Ellana smiled as she walked towards them, waving to Cassandra as the warrior marched towards her tent looking thoroughly worn out. If Cullen knew better, he could have sworn she looked _irked._

"Commander. Lelianna." The elf nodded, wiping her brow. Sweat beaded at her temples and her hair was slick against her cheeks. She was radiant, he thought. Her face was red with exertion but glowing. "Is there anything I should know?"

"Not at present." He answered instinctively, ending the conversation before it had even started. He chastised himself, this was why he knew next to nothing about her. "But there are some things I'd like to ask you Herald. Though they are not urgent."

"Please, Cullen. Call me Ellana." She smiled at him and he felt the heat creep up his neck again. "What would you like to ask?"

Lelianna coughed, reminding him of her presence. "I should return to my duties. If anything comes up I shall inform the both of you." With a bow she turned to leave, the tails of her coat swaying behind her. He watched her leave, relieved he would not make a fool of himself in front of her. But also fully aware of how close Ellana was to him.

"I- Yes. It has occurred to me that in all our talking, I have not asked you anything in return."

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, leaning back on her hip. "What would you like to know?"

He took a deep breath. He knew little of elves, besides those that joined the circle. Though life in the circle gave little room for individuality. Or varying culture for that matter. He did not want to offend her, ask the wrong question and burn what ever half built bridges they'd managed to build. "I know that you are of clan Lavellan." He started tentatively, testing the waters. "I know that you were a hunter for you clan and that you came to the conclave at your keepers request to spy on the proceedings. But other than that..." He finished sheepishly, ashamed for knowing so little.

"Lelianna has an entire portfolio on me, why did you not consult with her?" She asked. Cullen relaxed, her tone was soft and inquisitive and he found courage to press forward.

"I did not want to learn of you from another." He started, "it lacks personality."

Ellana chuckled at that, relaxing her arms to her side and flipping a stray hair from her face. "I can understand why you would feel like that. There is not much else to tell though I am afraid. Ellana, hunter for clan Lavellan. My life was spent in forests mostly. Though we did trade once or twice with towns, the shems would tire of us soon enough and we would move on. We do not stay in one area for too long." She shrugged.

"It must be strange to you, staying in Haven." He said quietly. He knew that she had given up a very different life. But how different had surprised him. "Do you miss it?"

"I miss them." She sighed, glancing down at her foot as she toyed with a small pebble. "Of course. But Haven is not so bad as to make me run to them. The breach is my main priority, and besides." She glanced up at him, a slow, shy smile growing on her lips. "You kept them safe."

"Ah-well.. Yes" He stammered, feeling a blush deepen on his cheeks. "It was Lelianna who managed to secure contact. our soldiers merely followed our orders."

"Nevertheless." She took a step closer to him, placing a gloved hand on his arm. He couldn't feel it, not through his armor. But he could feel the warmth radiating off her entire being. She was like a furnace in the cold of Havens snow. And he welcomed the heat. "I am grateful."

Cullen smiled, his hand raising to brush away a strand of hair that had slipped from behind her ear before he stopped himself, remembering where he was. He nodded, "I am glad they are safe."

"As am I." She grinned, lowering her arm and returning to her playful tone. "My sister would be green with envy if she knew saw me now. Handsome Shems are her one and only weakness."

Cullen choked. "Pardon?"

The elf laughed, eyes twinkling with mischief. "I should bathe before I stink the camp out. Perhaps we shall talk later at the war table?"

Cullen nodded and she grinned as she turned away to leave. He watched her figure traipse through the snow and up past the steps before she disappeared from sight. His cheeks burnt. She thought he was handsome? The comment had caught him off guard. He had not dared hope. She had teased him of course. Asking if he had taken vows of celibacy. But he had not thought...

With a spring in his step and a smile on his face Cullen returned to overlook the recruits, though his thoughts were as far away as possible from drills and rotations.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just something quick to set the scene and the time. Please review, I will take criticism as a tool for bettering myself so please if there is something you do not like, or does not quite fit tell me. **


End file.
